


Shadow Boss (Rogue X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: You are a half-Shadow Dragon Slayer (it's complicated) and Rogue is a full one. You seem to think you can beat him in a duel, so that's exactly what you try to do. Instead, you get- nope, I'm not gonna say anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request from Moka Is A Vampire Neko, sorry if it’s bad but I wrote it when I was like, dying (technically just ill, but I like to over-exaggerate). I kinda decided your magic for you but the magic is important to the plot. Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

The rain pattered against the window, adding a gloomy effect to the room. It was dark in there anyway (totally _not_ because you hated light), so the rain just made you miserable. You were busy training to get stronger so you could finally challenge a certain someone. Sure, he was a Dragon Slayer, but you could still beat him. Hopefully, anyway.

Focusing on training instead of your crush (did I just say that out loud?), you closed your eyes and splayed your fingers on your left hand. Shadows swirled around your hand, before sinking into your skin. You were self-teaching yourself Shadow Magic in order to beat Rogue at his own game. Of course, it would never work with _normal_ Shadow Magic.

But you didn’t have _normal_ Shadow Magic.

A couple years ago, you’d broken into a mostly-destroyed laboratory, curious to know what happened to it. And then you’d seen _it_ in the middle of a massive room. It was a Lacrima, but not just any one. It was a Shadow Dragon Slayer Lacrima. However, it had broken in half when the building had been destroyed, so it only held half its power. But you hadn’t cared. You thought it would help you be as powerful as you could, so you’d taken it and implanted it within yourself. You’d never found the other half of the Lacrima, so you’d only injected half of it into yourself, but you’d been desperate.

So now, here you sat, on the floor in your room, training up your Half-Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic in the darkness, while it was raining. A smirk landed itself on your face when you remembered your ‘special move’. You couldn’t wait to try it out. But only another Shadow Dragon Slayer, or any Slayer of your element, would be able to withstand it.

So you went outside and practiced the move, over and over until you’d completely mastered it (just to be on the safe side). Satisfied, you went inside to change your clothes, before heading out to the Sabertooth guild. You were a member of Sabertooth yourself, so you saw _him_ most days.

Entering the guild, you saw him almost immediately, and headed over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around and greeted you.

“Hey, (y/n).” Rogue Cheney nodded his head, about to turn back to his argument with his friend Sting when you stopped him.

“Rogue, I challenge you.” You stated bluntly with a deadpan expression.

He raised an eyebrow. “Challenge me? To what?”

“A duel, of course.”

“A… _magic._..duel?” He sounded incredulous.

You nodded. “Yep, right now, as well.”

“But I’m a Dragon Slayer. And you’re not.”

“I’m _half_ a Dragon Slayer.”

Rogue blinked in confusion. “But…what?”

You smirked. “I’m a new species. Yay! But yeah, I injected myself with half a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, so I’m technically _half_ a Dragon Slayer.”

“Technically, you’re _half_ a hybrid and a completely confusing lump.” He retorted. His words stung a bit, but you shrugged them off.

“You’re just jealous of me.” You teased playfully.

He scoffed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. That didn’t happen often. “As if. You’re still a confusing lump.”

“Everyone is a lump. If we weren’t lumps, we’d be pools. If we weren’t pools, then we’d be airs. Also, being confusing is fun because you make sense yourself and you laugh when other people try to understand your divine logic.” Rogue was having trouble wrapping his head around your ‘explanation’. He was pretty sure that ‘airs’ wasn’t a word, but he chose not to question you. Instead, he shrugged.

“So, are you gonna fight me or not, Cheesy?” You used this nickname on him a lot when you wanted something, mostly because he couldn’t stand it.

Growling, Rogue snapped, “My name isn’t _Cheesy,_ it’s _Cheney_. It’s not that hard.”

Rolling your eyes, you repeated the question. “Are you gonna fight me or what?”

Narrowing his eyes, Rogue nodded. Clapping your hands together excitedly, you squealed, “Yay! Come on, Roguey, let’s go outside to fight!”

“That’s not my name! Don’t use it, it sounds like we’re dating!” Grumbling to himself, he added, “Might as well get this over with.” He headed outside with his cute little exceed following him. You loved the pink frog suit the green cat wore. It made him look so adorable.

Now outside, you and Rogue readied yourselves to fight. You’d left him guessing at what kind of Dragon Slayer you actually were, whereas you knew exactly what his was. Frosch stepped back to watch from the sidelines, cheering Rogue on. You decided to start off nice and simple.

“Shadow Dragon Roar!” You and Rogue shouted at the same time, releasing a burst of shadows from your mouths. They collided, making an explosion of darkness. Through the dust in the air from the explosion, you dashed forward and swiped at him with claws dripping with shadows. He dodged, attacking with some claws of his own. You leapt back, before jumping in again, with first a fist, then a kick. He stopped the fist but the kick connected with his hip, sending him a couple of meters sideways. He got back up and turned into a shadow. You did the same, trying to find him.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of you, kicking you in the gut and sending _you_ flying this time. The fight continued, and Rogue was slowly overpowering you. Narrowly avoiding another breath attack from your opponent, you decided it was time to use your special move.

Shadows collected around you as you concentrated, closing your eyes as well. Curious, Rogue stepped back to see what you were doing. Without warning, you snapped your eyes open and yelled, “Shadow Dragon Eternal Darkness!” A thin beam of pure, concentrated shadow shot towards Rogue. But you’d closed your eyes, not focusing on his actual position.

So you watched with a smirk on your face, knowing that you had this fight in the bag now.

It got closer…

…and closer…

…and even closer…

…

…and then went right past Rogue, hitting a tree behind him.

A silence dawned on you two after that, as you both just stared at the now obliterated tree. The move was basically collecting lots of shadows, and then focusing them into one point, making it smaller and smaller, until shooting it forward in a single, solitary beam of concentrated shadow. If Rogue had been hit, there would be a gaping hole from where it had hit and the darkness would rip his body apart from the inside out. Sure, he could eat shadows, but he couldn’t eat ones that were already _inside_ him. You thought, anyway. So you were quite shocked when it didn’t meet the intended target, and hit an innocent tree instead. You hated that tree anyway, so you were fine with the fact that you were now an official tree-killer.

Snapping out of whatever trance you’d been in to start with, you pointed an accusing finger at Rogue. “You dodged it! You weren’t supposed to dodge it! You aren’t _allowed_ to dodge it!”

“I didn’t dodge it, actually. In fact, I didn’t move a muscle. You just have a terrible sense of aim and completely missed.” He said with a deadpan expression.

“Lies!” You hissed. “I couldn’t have missed! You-you…er…you…hang on a minute…ah! You teleported! That’s what you did! You teleported, you sneaky snake!”

“Do I _look_ like a snake to you? Anyway, I’m in the same place as before you shot it. But since your brain is too tiny to understand, let me replay it for you.” A bubble appeared over Rogue’s head, with three chibi pictures in it. The first picture was labelled ‘before’ and was of a chibi version of you, collecting shadows for your awesome attack. Chibi Rogue was stood in a certain place, a little to the left of the tree but a fair way in front of it. The second picture was labelled ‘whilst’ and showed your chibi shooting your thin beam of shadows at him. It did look slightly off, you had to admit. Chibi Rogue still hadn’t moved. Finally, the third picture was labelled ‘after’ and was of you smirking, whilst the beam went right past Rogue and completely missed him. He still hadn’t moved an inch.

Then the bubbled disappeared, and you blushed furiously. “I-I…I mean…you…That wasn’t me!”

Rogue spread his arms wide. “ _Then who the hell was it?!”_ He yelled.

“My twin sister.”

“ _You don’t have a goddamn twin sister!”_ He was fuming now.

You nodded. “Yes I do, you’ve just never met her. Her name is…er…Danny.”

“Danny’s a boy’s name.”

“Our parents have terrible naming skills.” You shook your head sadly.

Rogue’s eye twitched in anger. “Okay, then, so if that really was your twin sister, then where is she now? This is obviously you, so where is she? Where is this ‘Danny’?”

“Oh, she’s not here in body. She was controlling me.”

“ _With what?!”_ He was getting mad again.

“Twin telepathy.”

Rogue clenched his fists in rage. Suddenly, he completely lost it and stalked forward, grabbing the collar of your shirt. “Our fight’s not done, you know. So I think I’ll end it right here.” He sucked in a breath before saying, “Shadow Dragon Roar!” The breath attack hit you point-blanc in the face, and sent you flying backwards. Stunned, you rubbed your head, wincing. Ouch. That hurt.

Rogue walked towards you with a smug expression on his face. “I win. Wait- what were we fighting for anyway?”

“Two things.” You replied tiredly. “The first was the title of ‘Shadow Boss’. Personally, ‘Shadow King’ sounds better, but if I won…you know…I’m not really male…so yeah…” you trailed off, feeling awkward. “The second thing was that I wanted to show you my powers, and beat you. I just wanted you to notice me.”

Rogue missed the romantic meaning in the last sentence. “What do you mean, (y/n)? I notice you all the time. I noticed you today, since you talked to me and all.”

You rolled your eyes and groaned, knowing he misunderstood. “No, I mean…well…I…I like you, Rogue.” You looked away, blushing.

Rogue smiled warmly and crouched beside you. “I like you too, (y/n).” He patted your head before standing up again, holding out a hand to you. You took it, and stood. You felt a bit dizzy from the previous attack, and found yourself falling into Rogue’s strong arms. It was quite romantic, until Sting butted in, who’d been watching with Frosch and Lector.

“I think you two should start dating already.” He commented.

“Fro think so too!” Frosch agreed with his famous one-liner.

Shaking your head, but smiling, you looked up at Rogue. “What do you think? Do you want to date me? I mean, I think it’ll be great.”

Rogue’s smile widened. “Rogue thinks so too.” He copied his exceed, which made Frosch blush a bit at his friend using his line.

With that, you and Rogue walked back to the guild hall, you still leaning on him while you recovered from the fight.


End file.
